For Better and Worse
by Katanashiro
Summary: Seventeen year old multi-billionaire CEO and next in line as hier to his country's royal throne, Toshiro Hitsugaya, gets invited to finish his studies in Japan under scholarship at Mitsuhara Academy for the Gifted. There in Japan, he comes across a mayonaise loving man (Hijikata Toushiro) who changes his life drastically for better and worse. Warning/ Yaoi.
1. The Opportunity

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach nor Gintama. This is AU and wasnt my original thought. It was supposed to be an original story but you people dont seem to like stories that dont have faces related to them. so yeah enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter** **1**

A young man lacking color in his hair and eyebrows sat motionlessly, why yes :) much like a statue, with his legs crossed as he stared at the single letter on his desk. He made no attempt to pick said letter. He read the face of the letter to himself: Mitsuhara Academy. It was written in the most elegant font, and as was his name and address. He recognized this font, Edwardian Script perhaps, or Harrington. It was hand written. He focused his attention on return address. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Nagasaki, Japan. How did these people even get his address? His finger twitched slightly as he considered whether he wanted to open it or not. The small gesture made the man watching him smirk as he reached inside his vest and pulled out a dull blade and handed it to the younger man that had been watching him since he heard the other man move. The young man had no interest however in opening the letter. In fact, the young man had to interest in attending school at all. He had been home-schooled since a child and he wasn't going to start standard schooling now.

There was nothing to gain and he would have nothing to do with it. The other man saw this and returned the blade to his inner vest pocket still keeping a slight smirk in his face as if he knew the young man before him would change his mind. After a moment of watching the younger man he took the silver dish with the untouched letter and left the room after a quick bow. The younger man had regarded him with a quick glance before turning back to the rather large window he was contemplating at. The letter had been addressed to him from the continent of Asia more specifically from the archipelago of Japan. He wondered momentarily how long ago it had been mailed. He furrowed his eyebrows realizing that he was a bit curious. He shook his head trying to convince himself that he had made the right choice. He had no need for the letter, for he could just as simply research the answer.

He reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket. He put his right thumb to the screen until it turned to a sophisticated gray and blue shade. He glanced for a moment at the seventeen calls and thirty messages he missed since he put his device on silent a hour ago. He ignored the updates and held down the home button.

"What can I help you with today?" The device asked smoothly.

"How long would a letter from-" the young man paused for a moment straining to remember what the had letter said."-From Nagasaki, Japan take to get here."

The young man spoke softly with no immediate rush or need.

"Let me check my sources," replied the device just as patiently. The young man waited for a moment in complete silence.

"I found this for you."

The man adjusted his focus as his eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't surprised to see the results. It would take approximately three to five days even if it was a first class premium letter and surely that was what it was. The young man diverted his eyes lazily as he locked his phone and returned it to his pocket. He sighed quietly, returning his gaze back to the window where the sun was setting below the horizon ending the young man's rather long day, and beUkitakening his equally long night. He closed his eyes. He pulled his unremitting frown to a straight line as he found himself thinking about the letter once again. It wouldn't leave the young man alone even though he wanted nothing to do with it.

The knock at his door didn't give him time to think about the letter. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw who it was.

There was a petite redhead standing in the threshold with a small smile on her face. Though she was petite, she had the look of wisdom in her eyes as if she could see through anything. Her silver eyes seemed to be like daggers piercing into whatever she happened to lay eyes on. Right now, she was looking at the slightly disheveled young man. Though if anyone else looked at the boy, he would look well rested and fine. Her smirk wavered. Even if it may be so, she was still happy to see him. The young man that had been staring blankly at her in blatant surprise finally greeted her. He stood almost immediately and gave the woman before him a long and sincere bow, for the woman who stood before him was his mother: Matsumoto Rangiku, Dutchess of Suiren, which is an island located off the coast of Ireland. She walked over to him slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder causing the young man to glance up at her.

"Don't be so formal, Toshiro," she said raising his chin up on her finger to get a better look at him. Toshiro stood now in a somewhat stilted stance with unfaltering eyes as he looked rather curiously at her.

"It's good to see you, mother," Toshiro said as he lowered her hand from his face. He seemed to remember something as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"As it is for me to you," she said not tearing her gaze from his eyes. She seemed to be having a staring contest of some sort with the young man. Toshiro had no time for such nonsense so he turned away from his mother momentarily and sat back down at his desk, rubbing his eyes from the intense encounter. He crossed his legs and leaned forward slightly looking rather pleased with himself. He had a small smirk that behind it the woman could read his thought. It was as if they had had this conversation a millions times before. Rangiku took a seat as well.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sincerely, not like a regular parent would, not really expecting a long answer.

Rangiku was willing to sit here for however long Toshiro's answer might be. She was a good listener as are most Aquarians.

"I'm dealing," Toshiro said shortly.

He wasn't much of a talker and I don't believe the man ever was. One didn't even have to know the man to know that he was more perceptive, though he didn't seem like the type to listen to others because I'm afraid he'd drift off too much, hence one of the reasons he didn't want to attend school.

"I'm sorry," Rangiku said softly, diverting her eyes in regret, but sounding more than sincere. "I never wanted you to get involved in this."

"I know," Toshiro said slightly annoyed that she had brought this up again. "I just wished you could have finished your studies," she continued to say.

"Mother, you're acting as if I'm on my deathbed. I still have plenty of time," Toshiro said quietly, not sure if the last part could really be determined.

"Promise me that you'll finish," she asked of him.

"I will, mother," Toshiro said immediately. His thoughts drifted to the letter he had gotten earlier that day. Deep in thought he spoke softly, "Yes, I will."

* * *

In this part of the city, residences have gated fences. Residents are filthy rich and if they found time out of their day to have children and their children weren't shipped off to some boarding school, they would attend the prestigious Mitsuhara Academy that housed many foreign students from all over the world. This establishment is located in Nagasaki, Japan so all students are required to be fluent in Japanese and have at least one particular natural advanced talent. So it was no surprise that the white haired young man was invited to attend the school as well on a full scholarship.

After he had spoken with his mother, he ventured out of his office and found Ichigo, the smirking man with the letter opening that had brought him the foreign letter. The man had watched him enter the mailroom and knew what it was he wanted. He reached in his inner vest pocket and pulled out both the letter and the dull looking blade. Toshiro didn't bother to ask as he reached out his hand for the letter slowly. Ichigo lowered his brows in impatience. He tried to stretch out his hand a little further but the actions made the now timid young man flinch and retreat his hand slightly.

"Of for crying out loud Toshiro, take the damn letter already," an annoyed voice spoke up.

"Ah, Lady Hiyori, didn't see you there," Ichigo greeted.

She acknowledged him with a nod but kept her focus on Toshiro that looked in her direction, but not directly at her. He had zoned off. Hiyori was a blond that still wore high pigtails and she sat with her legs crossed on a table at the far end of the room. Neither men had noticed her come in which was usually impossible considering the girl practically announced when she entered a room. Her name was Hiyori Sarugaki and she was Toshiro's cousin and god sister. She spoke her mind and she didn't give a shit who heard her or what they thought about her. Toshiro actually looks up to her for that but only when she isn't talking. And now was one of those times when she became meddlesome.

"I mean you're just standing there, hand midair moving as slow as molasses and it's like so suspenseful for no reason. I mean it's just a letter." Toshiro seemed to be deep in thought, when he blinked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Toshiro had been looking in her direction but not listening to a word she said. He heard some little things but nothing that would be relevant.

"What's wrong with you, you have such a low attention span," She yelled at him annoyed. "There's no point in talking to you."

He scratched his head and nonchalantly took the letter and opened it and began to read it unaware of what he had just done. He blinked as he recalled what he just did. He pursed his lips slightly, not exactly caring anymore. He began to read letter.

'On behalf of ur establishment we cordially invite you, Toshiro Hitsugaya to continue your studies at Mitsuhara Academy. So, please accept this full scholarship to our institution.'

Toshiro raised his right brow slightly. Don't you have to apply to a school in order to get accepted.

"Well, what does it say?" a low voice asked. Toshiro turned towards it stunned at the feat. It's was his father, Juushiro Ukitake.. Toshiro shook his head, his father died a long time ago, before he was born even. Toshiro had seen some pictures of him but this was far too real. Before he could think to take a step towards him, his father spoke.

"I never imagined that you would look so much like myself. Though I am rather curious as to where those forest green eyes came from," Ukitake ended with a small smile.

Toshiro just stared into his brown eyes shocked and scared but appeared calm and collected. He knew he hadn't slept properly in a while but to see ghosts is a little absurd. He considering having a sixth sense then shook his head, that's not possible.

"Not much of a talker, are we. That's okay. I guess your wondering how this is happening and where eve

ryone else is. Well just think of it as a out of body experience, but your life is kind of paused so don't worry too much. Though I'm afraid it wont last long. You must go to Japan and fulfill your destiny."

Toshiro stared at him lamely.

"It's just school," he said not understanding. Ukitake shook head his realizing his mistake.

"Sorry, about that. I got a little carried away there. What I meant was that, you will see and meet wonderful things and people from all over the world, and it would be so much fun. I wouldn't be surprised actually if you didn't want to come back. I knew this day would come so long ago back when I was still kicking I purchased a house in full, as a bit of a vacation house now really, but if you do decide to go, your mother will have our lawyer sign it over to you like he did with the company, which I'm incredibly sorry about but it had to be done. HE used to be a good boy before your mother and I told them about you. HE was already trying to deal with the thought of a new father when he found out your mother was pregnant. I've never seen a child so angry. He made several attempts to ki- to harm you from inside the womb, but he didn't want to hurt his mother," Ukitake said starting to sound solemn and mournful.

Toshiro was slightly disturbed. He never knew his brother had did something like that. No one ever told him. It's true that HE used to bully him but HE didn't know any better right. They were just kids.

"You're quite the topic changer aren't you," Toshiro managed to say.

Ukitake seemed shocked as if he hadn't noticed he walked off in another direction in their conversation. He nodded to himself with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I tend to do that sometimes, sorry. I just know that there are somethings that your mother probably hasn't told you to keep you safe, but you're practically a man now, what are you like 16?" Ukitake ended with a question. Toshiro shook his head.

"Just turned 17 about a couple of months ago," Toshiro said recalling the disgustingly lavish, extremely unnecessary, extraordinary extravaganza that was his birthday. It really was too much. Ukitake could tell by the look on his face that he didn't exactly enjoy it.

"I imagine turning 16 was worst," Ukitake said amused. Toshiro groaned and raised his head to his forehead, shaking his head at the memory.

"The woman brought me a chain of islands in the Atlantic off the coast of Hawaii, and in the Pacific near the Virgin Islands," Toshiro said still completely astonished at the fact.

"That's it," Ukitake said hardly phased for he knew what his wife was capable of. Toshiro pressed his lips into a flat line.

"Hardly, I'm afraid that's just the tip of the iceberg. She brought me a luxury liner cruise ship with a crew of 100 to cater to my every need, which is completely unnecessary because I could simply get it myself. There was so much more but if I told you we'd be here for a while," Toshiro said putting as much emphasis as he could on the last word. Ukitake laughed out loud.

"That's sounds about right," Ukitake concurred. Toshiro's smile slowly turned to a frown.

"You're an interesting man, I wish I could have gotten know you better, father," Toshiro told him.

"Me too, son," Ukitake replied as he slowly began to disappear.

Water began to swell in the young man's eyes. Toshiro could not remember the last time he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't believe I've had the chance to tell you yet, but I've always loved you son, even before you were born."

Ukitake vanished before Toshiro had the chance to say it back. For the first time since Toshiro could remember he penetrated the dam that held his tears and shed a single tear for his father.

"Young Master?" Ichigo asked bringing Toshiro back into reality. He blinked few times. Did he honestly just cry in front of an audience of two.

"Holy crap, Did you just cry?" Hiyori asked rhetorically. Toshiro put his hand to over his face in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, it seems an eyelash has fallen into my eye," Toshiro lied as he rubbed his eye. Hiyori looked at him skeptically. His eyelashes were rather long.

"Believe me there are no reasons for tears, Hiyori," he reassured.

Ichigo knew well not to believe this sentiment, and Toshiro knew this as he took a quick glance at him before he left the room silently pleading for him not to tell her. Toshiro walked out with only his father on his mind. His father wanted him to go to Mitsuhara Academy in Japan, his homeland. Ukitake Tanashiro, his father visited him in a ghost like form and spoke to him. Toshiro wondered if he died momentarily. No, that couldn't be possible. Toshiro found himself wandering aimlessly around his mother's mansion. He stopped for a moment and observed the vastness of it all. He grew up here and his father just wanted him to move nearly 6000 miles away. There was an eight hours time difference from Dublin to Nagasaki. It was more than a 12 hour flight trip in one direction. It was insane, but Toshiro made his way to his room and looked into the academy and found their website. He acquired the email of the school president and traded a few messages with the man. He decided that it'd probably be best if Toshiro came to see it for himself, but Toshiro didn't want to commute all the way to Japan if things weren't quite final, so Seiguchi sent him an interactive tour of the school. It was nearly as large as his mother's mansion. It'd be just like home, he found himself thinking jokingly. He killed the thought before he could smile. He couldn't just go to this school. He has duties here and leaving, it would take forever to get set up. There was a knock his office door. He looked up at the closed the door momentarily wishing he could see through doors.

"Yes," he started slowly then quickened it with a hint of assurance. He had a feeling who it was. Or rather they. He sat had the doorknob turn slowly.

"You busy?" Two light haired blondes asked sticking their heads in the door followed by two pairs of dark gray-green eyes. "I think I have some time to spare for my two favorite twins siblings," Toshiro said with a smirk as he got up to greet them.

They both smiled at him, opened the door a bit wider than ran to Toshiro who was just circling his desk and took either one of his hands. They dragged him out of his office.

"Where are you guys taking me?" Toshiro asked trying to get them to walk because running in the house was strictly forbidden by yours truly. They slowed down but they skipped along anyway. Toshiro found himself thinking something very dark. Maybe if one of them fell, he thought, they'd learn. As a father figure to the children, yes that thought was dark especially to be made about 7 year olds. How was that possible?

"Woah, there."

"Hasegawa," the twins said in unison.

Toshiro stared blankly at him then tried to free his hands from the twins.. Hasegawa was focused on the two heads of dark blond hair on both Toshiro's sides. " Sōgyo no Kotowari,

what are you guys doing?" He asked crouching below them to look in their eyes. "Oh well, we were just-" Kotowari started but slowed as he glanced at if it Sōgyo were a secret.

"Eat," Sōgyo started clearly changing what they had in mind.

"We're going to dinner."

Hasegawa seemed to notice but didn't really seem to care as he got up and laid his hands their shoulders.

"You guys go ahead," Hasegawa said waiting for them to let go of Toshiro's hand. When they didn't he smiled assuringly.

"I need to talk to your brother."

Kotowari loosened his grip and Sōgyo followed in suit both of them never tearing their gaze from their father. As they were walking away they looked to Toshiro with slightly worried glances and small smiles. Hasegawa looked at the by with unwaver

ing eyes. Toshiro waited until the twins were down the stairs to look at Hasegawa. The young man grew annoyed.

"Is there something you needed?" Toshiro asked calmly trying not to sound rude.

Hasegawa smirked thinking that Toshiro was still in his business mode. "Step into my office," Hasegawa joked lightheartedly as he walked into his 'man cave' that was designed with the man in mind. Toshiro reluctantly entered in room closing the door behind him. He watched Hasegawa walked over to the fridge and took two beers and turned around to Toshiro with narrowed eyes.

"You're old enough right?" he asked for confirmation.

Toshiro simply stared at him blankly as if wanting to say yes just in spite of his immaturity/stupidity. Toshiro sighed as he walked to Hasegawa and took the beer anyway. Hasegawa smirked as he watched the boy open the bottle with skill and precision. He opened his own drink with a bottle opener and took a swig just as Toshiro lowered his bottle from his lips.

"What do you want?" Toshiro asked again clearly not 100% comfortable with his surroundings. Hasegawa seemed to become serious and sad almost. "Heard you got accepted to some prestigious academy in Japan," he started solemnly. Toshiro looked at his confused as to why he would be sad about that.

"So," Toshiro said slowly wondering as to why it mattered, and more so how he even knew about that.

"Well, I just don't want you leaving so quickly just because an opportunity presented itself," Hasegawa said setting down his beer on the counter. Toshiro raised a white brow at that but before he could say anything Hasegawa continued on. "I mean Kotowari and Sogyo need you." That statement angered the young man.

"You're their father! I'm just their step-brother. Maybe if you'd talk to them and actually treated them like children and not tiny assistants they wouldn't depend on me so much and actually call your father. They're only seven!" Toshiro explained in an exasperated tone.

Toshiro wasn't loud enough to be heard outside the room but he was loud enough to break through to Hasegawa who began to breakdown and cry. This is like a bad movie. Toshiro stared at him lamely, took a long swig of beer, then awkwardly pat Hasegawa on the shoulder.

"Why did mom marry such a emotional loser?" Toshiro muttered under his breath before he took the last bit from his beer bottle when Hasegawa stopped crying.

He gave the bottle to Hasegawa who cradled it in his arms. Toshiro chuckled slightly.

"By the by, I'm 17."

Hasegawa looked at the closed door Toshiro just went through with an incredulous look mixed with an impressed look and then quickly adjusted his sunglasses. The rest of Toshiro's evening went accordingly and Toshiro went to sleep thinking about the academy and how much press and fans would be there waiting for him. Toshiro couldn't go outside the manor without being noticed or photographed. Just thinking of it made the young man shudder. Why couldn't he have been born normal?

* * *

last minute stuff. But i posted twice in one sitting. I know the character choices are really off so bare with me. Please rate and review. Ive actually finished the backbone of this story, ive just got to do some serious editing. Bye!

AN: OKAY. I think its fine now. I changed some minor details. Rate, review, enjoy, tell your friends


	2. The Injured Bird

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR GINTAMA!

Thank you guest, I really wished that you would just make an account or login rather, so I could've have replied to you. Instead, I had to crap out a chapter. I hope you like it!

Please Rate and Review!

(Bows gratefully)

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER II

A white haired man in a fitted suit sat behind a desk filled with papers that needed his signature. He looked more stressed than usual with his hair in a messy white bun. He was rapidly signing papers hardly bothering to read what he was signing, just glancing at the top, middle and bottom. He had several piles that seemed to be organized accordingly. He had an assistant, Hisagi, that was making sure the piles were perfect and didn't fall on and over the young man. The young man is the son of the Dutchess of Suiren,Rangiku Masumoto. The man's name was Toshiro Hitsugaya who kept the name from his deceased Japanese father.

Toshiro was the CEO of his father's company which was handed down to him by birthright after his father died. Which meant that he would have to do all this damn work. Yes, he technically still a kid or teenager rather. Needless to say Toshiro is one stressed man so when Kurosaki said something about him getting a letter from Mitsuhara Academy, he was worried. Honestly how the hell is he supposed to deal with all of this crap. It's not like he could just quit. You wouldn't believe me if I told you but he doesn't have to heart to fire all of his workers. Toshiro seemed to calm down, as he just had a few more papers left now. Toshiro didn't really like the thought of school but the more he learned about Mitsuhara, the more interesting he found the academy to be. Quite frankly Toshiro hasn't ever really been to school. He'd been homeschooled since he was born being his status and all.

Toshiro looked absolutely relieved as dropped his pen to the table and sighed. Wow, would you look at that, all that internal recapping helped him finished his work. And so finally he spoke to his voluntary assistant who had been helping him for quite some time watching him make irritated faces.

"Don't you have better things to do Hisagi?" Toshiro asked.

"Everything there is to do is being handled by Kurosaki," Hisagi said clearly annoyed.

Toshiro didn't speak because there was no argument there. Everything that needs tending Kurosaki takes care of it. To state frankly he's the reason, Toshiro's assistants feel useless around here. Toshiro would fire him but he's vital. Besides if he were to fire him, he would have to hire another and honestly he doesn't have time to do that. So he just ignore him.

"Damn workaholic," Toshiro muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Hisagi asked clearly knowing what Toshiro said but just wanting to hear it again believing that his ears were deceiving him. Toshiro however ignored him.

"Where is Kurosaki now?" he asked continuing with the topic at hand.

"He's in the greenhouse tending to your azaleas," Hisagi said crossing his arms.

"I quite sure I assigned that job to Sougo," Toshiro said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well, can't exactly do anything about it you know," Hisagi said with a shrug as he walked out Toshiro's office with a quick bow dismissing himself.

"Yeah, I guess not," Toshiro said quietly feeling a bit tired..

* * *

"Hitsugaya-sama" I heard a voice but I wasn't feeling up to answering. I was tired and I wanted to sleep. I didn't want to move an inch. I was so tired. I felt weak and powerless. I couldn't exactly make out whose voice it was.

"Toshiro," I know this voice. It was one of my assistants. I thought I had told them not to wake me when I was sleeping. The voice was getting clearer. It was a man, but which one was it.

"Why are you resting at such a time?" I only know one butler who would dare to wake me. Yes it was that one. Tsk, Ichigo...Kurosaki...that bastard, if he said another word I'd-

"Would you like me to escort you to your bedroom, Toshiro?" I felt someone touching my neck. I jumped up immediately and gave a short threat.

"Bastard."

Ichigo smiled and said, "So you're finally awake."

I don't know how to explain the relationship between me and Ichigo. He was my first assistant. He takes care of me like I'm his kid or something. I think he likes me if you catch my drift. I would say 'well who wouldn't' but I'm not so hot. Well at least I don't think so. I was reading this article and there's this 50 hottest guys in the Europe and I'm number 1. I don't know who comes up with these things anyway. Then again I don't exactly care.

"What do you want Ichigo?" I asked clearly annoyed while I fixed myself.

"I actually just thought I should tell you that your new school uniform has arrived," Ichigo said.

"Okay…and…?" I asked.

"Tomorrow you have to go for a tour, well more like a Buddy Day," Ichigo said spitefully.

It took all the strength I had not to go over there and bash his head in, but I'm being calm this year, and he knows that, so he's trying to get me to break it. It's actually kind of a bet.

"That's nice, what time?" I asked cropping my elbows on the table.

"Tomorrow at 8:00 am," Ichigo stated. 8am, are you SERIOUS!? Not only is tomorrow Monday but I got to wake up so early! I glanced at Ichigo, he was enjoying this. He was waiting for me to do something to break the bet. I had a straight face maybe a twitch of my eyebrow too but other than that I was calm. Even so I just had to ask one question.

"Did you arrange this time or did they give you a time I had to be there," I asked already knowing the answer.

"I arranged the time," he said smiling. I almost went ballistic so I order him to get me my uniform and when he left I vented my anger. I swore I heard laughing after. That bastard, I'm going to kill him. Kurosaki walked back into the room and said I had to go and pick up my uniform andd that I had to come to prepare to leave.

* * *

A green haired man stood in the rain waiting for the light to change having forgotten his umbrella. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt and light blue scrubs. Though it was raining, it wasn't raining very hard and he was only slightly wet. The floor however, or the street rather was riddled with puddles and a car would pass now and then raising a puddle. The green haired man dodged these carefully not want to be a part of a terrible overrated cliche. He never considered that he'd get pushed from behind into traffic.

"Ah shit."

A car horn blared then swerved to a stop before hitting him. The green haired man having tried to stop himself tripped over his feet last minute, landing on his back and to where he succumbed to being drenched in dirty street water. This day could not possible get any worse.

"Ora, Ora!" A bald man yelled at him getting out of the rolls royce not caring that he was getting wet. The green haired man seems to ignore him as he layed on the floor looking into the skin annoyance.

"If you wanted to commit suicide, you should've chose a different car!"

The green haired man spit out some water causing bystanders to gasp. For some odd reason for they believed he was as dead even though the car barely hit him. He was however bleeding from the impacts with the floor. Nothing serious apparently as he sat up at the man's comment.

"Suicide!? I have no need for such a thing. I was clearly pushed!"

He argued completely disregarding the young man with the Moh mask that crouched by his side having just given the older man CPR. People started to disperse when the older man began to point and get on with their day seeing that he was okay.

"Pushed!? Ha! I'll like you to tell that to my insurance-," the cueball started but stopped when a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder. He looked up at the taller man with bright orange hair and brown narrowed into a fake and forceful smile as he tightened his grip.

"I assure you that involving any authorities would not brood over well for you."

The cueball stared at him for a moment then nodded quickly and got in his car, apologizing to the green haired man on the floor. The green haired man just stared at the man impressed. When the black haired man turned back to him, his eyes widened slightly.

"Get off the floor, you're creating a scene," he spoke smoothly in perfect japanese.

It took a second for the green haired man to register that then he suddenly remembered where he was. He got up nearly immediately with disgust. He tried to wipe himself off to little avail. OCD's a bitch. He fell back onto his knees though when pain surged through body, causing his eyes to roll back and make the man lose his consciousness. He just felt the impact as of now. What a hard headed man?

"Perhaps we should take him go the hospital," the young man with the Moh mask said standing up tall with a sigh. The green man looked at him wide eyed as if saying when did you get there. His presence was minimal and he practically blended in with his black hood, black pants, black shoes and a black umbrella over the both of them.

"If you wish," the black haired man agreed.

Said man walked over to the green haired man and picked him off the ground with ease trying to get as little water on him as possible. The young took an thick sheet out of the inventory below the passenger seat and spread it over the back seat where the man that was holding him put him down with a exhale. It wasn't that he was heavy, he was just relieved to be done with him. They both closed their doors and entered into the front of the vehicle. The older dark haired man began to drive as soon as the other younger man closed his door. The younger man glanced back at the was sleeping soundly despite the blood on his face that gradually soiled his hair causing it to gain a bloody red color. Looked nice on him.

"Actually," the young man with the Moh mask started. "I don't think it's the best ideas to go to the hospital...media wise."

"What do you suggest then," the dark haired man asked glancing over at the younger man who was pulling back his hood revealing blonde nearly white locks of long hair and taking off his mask to reveal his forest green eyes that reflected flecks of gold in the rising sun. The young man hummed to himself decisively after a moment.

"Let's take him with us," he said with a shrug. The older man stopped at a red light and looked incredulously at the blonde.

"Toshiro, you can't be serious. You don't even know who he is. You don't even-," the older man paused to watch the blonde reach into the strangers pocket and pull out a wallet.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro ignored him humming to himself quietly as he learned about the man sitting in the backseat of his car.

"Hm, Hijikata Toushirou, what a strange name," Toshiro whispered softly. His driver looked curiously at him.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Toshiro looked up into his seriously. Ichigo waited for Toshiro to speak with the utmost impatience.

"It's our light," Toshiro said just as the drivers behind them started to honk their horns. Ichigo sighed and gripped the steering wheel tightly and proceeded to their respective destination. Toshiro went back to admiring the worn genuine leather of the man in the backseat of his car's wallet. He had twenty thousand yen in his pocket and some coins. Toshiro knew immediately that this was a gift which lead him to wonder from who. He was a doctor from what Toshiro could tell as he looked at his ID. ThisThould either be a good idea or the worst he could tell. He chuckled at the irony and returned the wallet to the man's pocket only to find him mumbling about mayonanise.

* * *

"Who is that?" Hisagi asked when he opened the door to find the three of them.

"A bird that's had its wings clipped...," Toshiro mumured calmly to himself as he carried him inside into the nearest room. "A doctor."

"Yeah, I see that, but why is he_here_?" Hisagi asked anxiously.

"I've got a cook, a gardener, and a butler, but I haven't got a doctor," Toshiro said as he carried him up the stairs now. There was a sharp gasp as he turned the corner. He rolled his eyes a tad as he walked past Yuzu.

"Toshiro-sama, what are you doing!?" Yuzu asked as he passed her heading down the hall. Kurosaki opened the first door on his right and Toshiro nodded gratefully as he walked past and laid

him down on the bed gently. He sighed contentedly for a moment and then turned to the people that were following him. They stood outside the door waiting. Toshiro walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

"This is temporary, honest," Toshiro said clapping his hands together once. They reluctantly word and went back to what they were doing.

Ichigo brought Toshiro's uniform up to his room but Toshiro ended up speninding the night with his injured bird.

* * *

_I dunno about Chapter III, im going to have to work on it._

_Rate, Review, Favorite._


	3. The Injured Bird (Part II)

Its short! 2+3 should be one chapter. Ill fix later. I dont own bleach or gintama

* * *

Chapter II (Continued)

Toshiro

Later that Sunday, Ichigo, Hisagi and I drove over to the studio where fans and paparazzi were lined outside the door. I took a deep breath and sighed as Hisagi opened the door ready to tackle anyone who over stepped their boundaries. I put my shades on and stepped out of the car preparing for assault. I straightened my suit. All I heard as I walked were shutters and the screaming. I learned the hard way not to make contact with fans because they scream five octaves higher.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" I waved awkwardly and watched their eyes widen in sheer joy.

These girls and even boys reminded me of Hiyori. I smiled politely as I walked into the building. Wait did they just use my last name? Hisagi called for the elevator. I was about to ask him but saw he had ear plugs in. Genius! When the elevator came and the doors closed, Hisagi reached into his ears and took out his air plugs and sighed a sigh of relief. I smirked.

"I can still hear them," Hisagi groaned tiredly.

"You'll get used to them, eventually," I told reassuringly.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and Kurosaki was there much to our surprise.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked with a smirk.

I ignored him as Hisagi took out a tiny notebook and marked scores. I walked passed them only a few feet to be encountered by a clumsy woman that nearly bumped into me. I stepped aside last minute having heard her coming. She didn't even notice that she had a close encounter and kept running down the hall passed Hisagi and Kurosaki. When I turned back around there was a man standing before me. I resisted the urge to flinch. What's with people and just popping up out of nowhere?

"Mr. Hitsugaya," he started with a smile. He had brown/red hair, obviously dyed and his eyes were light brown, hazel almost.

"Sorry to startle you, my name is Yamazaki Sagaru. We're ready for the interview, so come with me, please." I shook my head.

"You didn't scare me, I was just...,," I started quickly abandoned the thought almost immeimmediately when I realized I must have been making one of my faces because his eyes glossed over.

I took advantage of this and turned back to Kurosaki and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Quite frankly, I wanted to see the look on your face, and I have to admit it was priceless," Kurosaki replied back in a whisper.

"You're such an asshole," I replied back.

"Thank You," Kurosaki replied. "And also please refrain from using such language in front of Yamazaki-san," Kurosaki whispered, and then quickly walked way.

Yamazaki suddenly shook his head like a wet dog.

"Excuse me Mr. Hitsugaya we're ready to start."

"Right ," I replied resisting the urge to run my hand through my hair, because that caused another one of my looks.I got to admit I'm a totally different person when I'm in front of camera. When I'm in front of the camera I have no worries so I act normally but in real life, there's Kurosaki and he makes me a different person. When I'm on camera there's no stress to do work. Just answer questions from my wasn't a live audience but there were a crapload of cameras focused on us. I watched a man countdown with his fingers and then he rolled his hand to suggest that we were live once more. I could tell that the cameras were focused on them asI stood offstage waiting for my cue.

"Our next guest is a 17 year old actor, multimillionaire CEO of Seritei Industries and Prince of Suiren. Please welcome, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

I resisted rolling my eyes and started to walk towards them when I felt a hand on my pontail ripping the hair tie off. I glanced back to see Ichigo smirking. I quickly changed my glare into a amiable smile and shook their hands before they gestured for me to sit. I ran my fingers through my hair to make myself look normal again. I could see them staring at me with glossy eyes. Damn, I had one of those looks again.

"Wow, you look amazing," one of the host started and the other nodded. I murmured a quick thanks as I crosssd my legs, embrassed.

"So, how you doing, Toshiro? How has Japan been thus far?"

"Great," I said smiling slightly Trying not to glare at them. I wasn't angry at them, I was angry at Ichigo. The lights were bright as hell. I needed some adjustment.

"That's good to hear. We actually have a couple of questions from fans, would you like to answer some?"

"Yeah, sure," I said masking my reluctance. Questions from fans have no boundaries.

"Great, this one is from Saire. Are your eyes naturally green or are those contacts and is that your real hair color?" Oh, that's a good one, no pressure there.

"Yes, they're my eyes, really! I know some people think it's weird, but, yeah this is my natural hair color too!" I replied amused by the question.

"I thought so too. The next question is from Shigure. What's your sexuality, gay, bi or straight? Whoa personal question, how will you answer it?"

See, no boundaries. Now I got to answer this question. The way I answer will depend if I gain fans or lose them. I'll just go with what I actually think I guess, because I have no time to come up with something genius.

"Yeah tell me about it. It's not so personal though. I actually don't really know my sexuality." I confessed with a slight shrug.

"Really, why?"

I could feel the camera zoom into my face. Okay, okay. Don't say anything stupid now. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, because one can't help who they fall in love with. So what if you're a guy and you find someone you love and cherish more than any other person, would you just let that go because that person is a guy. And what about the other way around? You know what I mean." I explained confidently.

It was silent for a moment. I glanced at the people in the background. They looked stunned. Shit. I closed my eyes, and sighed as I bit my lower lip.

"Yeah, that is very moving. You probably just initiated a lot of relationships by saying that." The host said breaking the short silence. I opened one eye slightly, then opened the other. The people in the background were nodding. Oh thank God. They were just taking a moment to take it in..all at the same time. I hope they aren't just flattering me.

"Ha, you think so?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, and I'm sure our viewers out there are saying the same."

"Wow, then good luck to you guys then." I said in an encouraging manner.

"Always so kind. So I heard, you'll be attending an actual High School tomorrow."

"Uh yeah," I said wondering how he knew that.

"So how do you feel about that?"

"I'm actually pretty psyched. I'm just going to see what it's like during the day for a couple of days and then I'll start attending the following Monday." I explained just as Tanaka had told me.

"What are you looking forward to?"

"I'm actually looking forward to making new friends." I said finishing slowly lying about actually having old friends. Making friends can be a difficult task for someone like me.

"Aren't you worried that they'll treat you differently." That's exactly what I'm worried about actually.

"I'll point it out now to any future classmates and teachers that might be watching this, Treat me as a normal student, and NO special treatment please, that's really all I'm asking," I said making a bold statement hoping they'd listen.

"No special treatment?"

"Yup, no special treatment, no doing something just because it's..me," I said nodding my head as I finished weakly.

"Well there you have it ladies and gents, specific instructions from Prince Tanashiro himself. If you're a real fan, you'll listen. Have a great day Shiro and I'll see you viewers later." He said reaching to shake my hand one last time.

* * *

On the way home, I punched Ichigo sqaure in the jaw and made him give me back my hair tie.

Hisagi laughed and noted it in his notebook.

Ichigo h

adn't even seen it coming.

When we arrived home, Yuzu ran out to us frantically saying that the man was gone.

That the doctor was gone.

And like Ichigo, I hadn't seen it coming.

* * *

A/N. okay so in reality this waa sippose to be one chater 2+3 but i didnt know when my tablet was going to die.

rate and review for fast updates! 2% battery. Bye!


	4. The Presented Responsibility

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..Obviously**

* * *

Kurosaki

"This is only temporary," Toshiro said before walking away. I sighed and then called out to Yuzu when he was no longer in sight.

"Yuzu," I called walking up behind her grabbing her arm tetentatively. She turned around to face me.

"Take the man home before we return. It would not look good if he told the media that Toshiro-sama took him to his home! Can you do that?" I asked her now.

"But, what will Hitsugaya-san say!? What will I tell him?" She asked quickly.

"Tell him, when we return that he ran away, that he left," I told her. She looked down at her hands.

"Don't worry, we'll never see him again."

* * *

The next morning was kind of peculiar, but mostly a drag and or troublesome.

I didn't mind that he left, the doctor, I mean. It wasn't like he belonged here anyhow. I just thought that maybe he could have said goodbye or even said word of thanks. I mean he never did wake up while he was here. He was really rude now that I think about it. I shook my head and changed my train of thought.

My uniform is interesting…kind of plain but interesting. Okay let me be honest with myself. This uniform is the most annoying thing. I wear a suit all day and now I have to go to school wearing a black suit, white blouse and a green tie. I don't mind the green tie but the suit is belittling. I told my butler this and he said I didn't have to wear jacket. Ichigo gave me a navy sweater vest instead and it looked better.

I then walked out of my room and locked the door. No one has seen my room except me. I have the sole key that I keep on a chain around my neck and I'm never without it. I walked down the hall into the dining room. Ichigo was there waiting and smiling, and when he saw me his smile turned into a frown. He thought I would hate the uniform.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's wrong? You look disappointed," I asked clearly knowing why he looked so.

"Nothing, you just look satisfied," Ichigo said with a smile knowing what I was trying to get at.

"If you say so," I said walking to my seat.

I proceeded to eat my meal. After breakfast, Ichigo pulled the car around and so I got in and told him not to open the door for me when we arrive because I could do it myself.

"So how are we doing on time?," I asked.

"Hm, let's see," Ichigo said pulling out his pocket watch. "It's 8:15," Ichigo said slowly realizing what he said.

"Shit," I murmured.

I thought for a second that Ichigo might be lying, but he looked serious. I was about to pull out my cellphone, but then Ichigo sped up so fast, I dropped my phone. I was going to tell Ichigo that he didn't have to go so fast because it wasn't an official day of school for me but-

It was then I saw him…..

He had dark green hair just passing for the color of jade. He had deep brown eyes that seemed so inviting. He looked like an angel. So beautiful, I wondered for a moment if this was the person my soul had been searching for and then I hit my head on the front seat and lost consciousness when Kurosaki stopped abruptly at a red light.

* * *

So, the weekend is over, I graded those quizzes, and the homework I assigned. I'm fairly content with the grades especially with a select few. I was actually rather surprised with some scores like InoueOrihime got a 100. Not that the test was extremely difficult, but she just seems to never pay attention to a word I say so, yeah. She always has the most bored expression on her face, and looks like she's going to fall asleep but she never does. She's a weird one and so is that transfer student, Ulquiorra Schiffer who read and returned his issued textbook within a day. Needless to say, he got a 100 as well. The rest of the test scores however, they could be better.

I woke up a little too early I thought as I walked to school. I don't mind walking to school, it's a great way to view the scenery. I know, what's the point of walking to school to see the scenery when it's the same every day? I actually take different routes each day and being I just moved here a couple of months ago, it's all fairly new to me.

I'm just here for a job though. I live with my cousin Aoi and her husband in their apartment. Yeah, intruding much, well Aoi offered and I don't exactly have anywhere else to go, yet, at least. I'm trying to save money to get my own apartment. It's not exactly working out so well. I'm such a weirdo, talking to myself like this, but I wouldn't talk aloud, people would think I'm crazy, not that I care that is.

My life is pretty boring, and I'm just a commoner. I was watching the news and saw this brat on T.V that had it all. Beautiful, Rich and Young; he was only a teenager. I actually heard he was going to be attending a high school. I'd like to see a rich kid like that trying to think. I suppose, that's not exactly a nice thing to say..well think. I have to learn to be nicer, then maybe I'd sleep with something other than my laptop.

I don't exactly have a girlfriend, or whatever. Actually I never head one and I'm twenty-three. I'm pathetic, I know. I also don't have anyone in particular I like. At this point I don't even what gender I like better. I don't exactly know my sexuality either; I figure I'm still going through puberty or something. I don't even know what love is or how to get it. When I get a realization of what love is I'm going to write a book. I scratched my head subconsciously and laughed quietly to myself. Okay, maybe, not a book, but an online blog or something.

All right, almost there. It was then a car passed quickly by me. If there was water on the floor I'd be soaked. I thanked the heavens that it didn't rain this morning. I looked after the car, knowing very well, a car shouldn't be moving that quickly in a school zone. The car looked expensive, like wow it was awesome. I was at the front of Mitsuhara High School now. I swore I saw a kid in that car, he looked kind of cute. Jeez, I feel like a pedophile for thinking that. He looked like he was wearing Mitsu's school's uniform. The car sped up to the end of the street, probably trying to catch the light that was just turned yellow, but stopped abruptly when the light turned red, so I continued on my way to school.

"Good Morning Hijikata-Sensei."

I nodded my head and said, "Ichimaru."

"You know it isn't fun if you don't say 'sensei' Hijikata-kun," Ichimaru said slightly frowning of my lack of amusement.

"It's not supposed to be fun," I said simply trying not to get annoyed so early in the morning. I knew I should have took the elevator after I signed in. I figured it was only the fourth floor and that I shouldn't be so lazy. I mean I walked here, what's a few more steps going to do to me.

"How dare you use one of your most used lines that you say to your students to me?" Ichimaru said mocking me. I clenched the bag in my hand. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"That's exactly why students who take your class always have a frown on their faces after your class," Ichimaru said trying to get under my skin. I didn't answer him. I kept walking to my classroom which was on the fourth floor. I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't stopped at the third floor to go to his homeroom. Maybe the idiot didn't notice.

"You know you passed your floor," I notified him in a annoyed manner opening the door for myself to the fourth floor.

"Yeah, well I was just waiting for you to talk to me," Ichimaru said also annoyed. "Besides I'm going to the Teacher's Lounge, which also happens to be on the fourth floor, don't get too conceited now," Ichimaru continued.

"Whatever," I said turning into my classroom and closing the door with a gentle but firm slam.

That guy doesn't know when to quit. I think he likes me, if you get what I'm saying. I'm not the most attractive man in this world and honestly I don't know about my sexuality. I found myself shuddering at the realization that I'd consider it if he asked me out. I mean he's not unattractive, he's just not my type. What the hell, since when do I have a type! Since when was I even into guys, I mean I'm not into guys. I ruffled my hair in frustration.

I then heard a knock on my door. I said, "Come in." It was Ichimaru. I sighed and started to unpack my bag. I forgot I had essays to grade.

"I figure you don't want me see me right now, but I brought you something from the teacher's lounge," Ichimaru said. I found the papers and started to read and correct errors.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" I said without look up from my work.

"Oh it's just some tea, it's cool if you don't want it," Ichimaru said damn sure knowing I wanted it. I stopped writing for a moment. So many flavors to taste from. Some people like coffee, but it seems too bland. Tea is so much more elegant. I could not refuse any tea, even if it was from Ichimarumoto, so looking up from my work, I nonchalantly asked, "What kind of tea?"

Ichimaru seemed amused and said red chamomile tea. That was my favorite tea and I had it every day. My eyes narrowed at how he knew this and stared at him for quite some time until he put the tea on my desk and backed away.

"You could have just said 'yes', jeez. When you stare at me like that you make me feel naked," Ichimaru said.

I ignored his last sentence and said, "Thank you for the tea." He said no problem.

I then proceeded to go back to work assuming he'd leave. When he didn't I asked, "Can I help you?"

"Well aren't you going to take a sip, I brewed it myself you know". I wanted to say that's nice, but I didn't want to be rude so I took a sip. It tasted rather well, but mine was better, even so, good, for a beIchimaruner.

Ichimaru smiled then said, "See that wasn't so hard, was it now." Actually it was. It was hot. I was actually waiting for it to cool being I knew it would be hot. It feels like I burned my tongue. Great, that's going to feel weird for a couple hours. I smiled politely and then continued my work hoping he would leave now.

"Did you hear about that kid transferring here next week," Ichimaru said starting up conversation again. I broke my pencil point. Why wouldn't he leave? I sighed as I looked my bag for a pencil sharpener.

"Well?," Ichimaru asked. My pencil was restored to it's natural composition. I continued to work. I then stopped realizing what I was doing and took out a red pen instead.

"I don't care," I groaned as I took a sip of tea. It was cooler now, but my tongue still felt weird I thought as I slid it over my teeth. I glared at him annoyed then went back to work. I can't believe I forgot about these.

"That's too bad, because you'll have to," Ichimaru said.

"Oh and why's that?" I said taking another sip of tea as I looked at him, briefly making eye contact.

"Oh, so sorry Toshi, that is unfortunately classified information," Ichimaru said trying to get under my skin. I stared at him momentarily and then took another sip of tea and went back to work.

"Hey, don't you want to know!" Ichimaru exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, I'll find out sooner or later, so right now, in this moment, I'll go back to work, because I'd really rather not know, how I'm involved with this new student." I said still looking at my work. Now let's see if he falls for my plan.

"You really don't want to know?" Ichimaru asked seeming to be weighing his options, probably checking if I was bluffing.

"Nope, I'd rather die," I lied pretending to be annoyed.

"Well I have to tell you now!" Ichimaru exclaimed. Such a simple minded fool.

"Please don't," I said pretending to plead in an annoyed manner.

"Oh, well now, I got to tell you. This kid that's transferring-"

"Shut up," I told him firmly. He grinned as if he had the advantage. How could a teacher be so stupid? I fought the urge to shake my head.

"Well, see, thing is you have to-" was all I let Ichimaru say before I strategically interrupted him.

"I thought I told you to shut up," I growled covering my ears ever so slightly. I could be a great actor at this point. Either that or this guy is really gullible. I haven't known him long. I just started working here this year in September, so I'm new like the freshmen.

"Take care of the kid for a couple of days," Ichimaru said a little bit louder than before, finishing his statement with a grin. I suppose he thought even if I covered my ears completely and he spoke loud enough that I would still hear him.

"Thanks for telling me," I said with a smirk. Hmph. Interesting. So many questions to ask. The grin was wiped from his face almost immediately and turned into a frown after he processed what I actually said.

"You bastard, you tricked me!" Ichimaru pouted angrily in a childish manner. Honestly, this guy is like 30. If it was cute before, it's just creepy now. Well, I don't know, that could just be me and the way I see it.

"No, no I didn't. You told me. So much for classified information," I said to Ichimaru as I left my classroom and headed towards the teacher's lounge. I knew Ichimaru followed me so I said, "I have to show this kid around for a couple of days, and then that's it?

"Yeah, but-" Ichimaru started.

"Couldn't a student have done this?" I asked slightly annoyed as I bit into an apple. An student could have done this quite well to no trouble at their expense at all. In fact some students are quite skilled at these sorts of things. Maybe this is some sort of punishment. But that raises the question, what have I done wrong to deserve such injustice?

"Nope, this is a job that can only be done by you," Ichimaru said serious now. Since when did I become a babysitter. I'm honestly started to think this is some sort of sick joke right about now.

"Thanks, I'm flattered. But why's that?," I asked taking another bite as I drilled Ichimaru for info in a calm manner.

"Mostly because of your personality," Ichimaru said just as his phone vibrated. "Listen, I got to go, tell me how it goes with the new kid," Ichimaru said leaving rather quickly. I wonder where he has to be so early in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm so not going to do that," I said loud enough for him to hear after he left.

"I heard that you know," Ichimaru said before he turned out and went down the stairwell. Moron.

"Yeah, I know you were supposed to," I said walking down the hallway into my classroom.

"Always grumpy in the morning aren't you Hijikata-sensei," Ichimaru said stalling at the door for a moment before he headed down. Always has to have the last word.

"Shut up," I said as I finally reached my classroom. I closed the door behind me. I sat back down in my chair. I really have to finish grading these things. I couldn't focus. I put my pencil down. I reached in my pocket, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lighted one. I put the pack on the desk. I took a long drag and watched the smoke float in the air as I leaned back on to the back of the chair. I looked up at the ceiling. New kid, huh. Maybe? Nah, no way, that could never happen. That school isn't that elite that a celeb would come here. I took another drag and breathed out the smoke. I mean, would he or she. Even, if it were true, why the hell would I be in charge? I'm not exactly a very responsible person and-

Hey wait a second, Ichimaru never answered my question completely, that bastard, I ought to, oh never mind, I like surprises anyway. I took another long drag before I put out my cigarette, the little that was left at least and discarded it in the trash along with the ashes.

"Mr. Hijikata, please report to the General Office immediately," a voice from the loud speaker boomed in the silent room. I had flinched slightly. I'm not suppose to be smoking in here. I stuffed the cigarette pack deep back in my pocket. It's not exactly a hobby I'm proud of, in fact it's rather disgusting. At this point it's just stress relief.

"Yeah, alright," I shouted back remembering that they needed confirmation. How do they even know I'm here now. Tsk. I never liked signing in before I could actually go upstairs. I got up from my seat and ran a hand through my hair in a lame attempt to fix it back to the way it was. My hair sat on my head threatening to fall over the edge on to my forehead. I left the essays on my desk along with my probably now cold tea. I sighed, such a waste of good tea. I closed the door behind myself as I took my time heading to the G.O on the second floor. Celebrity or not, I just hope this kid isn't annoying.

* * *

**probably has a crapload of mistakes. Sorry, i gotta go though. R and R and please check out my other stories. As you can tell or you will soon enough theyre all interrelated. **


End file.
